zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Weapons/@comment-203.69.36.128-20150920144418
A section on weapons is essential, but so is a section on body armour. Police and military armour is protects organs and stops bullets, making them of little value against zombies. The greatest concern for a survivor is the extremities: arms, legs, head, and any exposed skin. Armour protection against zombies needs to be light (for weight and for perspiration), unlikely to tear, and protect against a zombie's two weapons: its teeth and hands. Regular fabrics (cotton, silk, wool, polyester) -''' Most fabrics will tear when subjected to teeth and enough force. Even if they don't tear, penetration of the teeth is still possible (e.g. dogs can break skin through your clothes). Regular fabrics do have the advantage of being breathable, readily available and easily replaced. 'Denim -' This is barely a step up from standard fabrics. The fabric is much heavier making penetration of the legs, arms and back much less likely, but it can still be penetrated. Fleece-lined denim jackets may offer more protection. The biggest problem with denim is protection and coverage. Jeans and denim jackets are made mostly for fashion in recent years, which means they tend to be lighter and less durable. It also means the head, neck, hands, lower back and ankles are always exposed. 'Leather -' Leather is much heavier and offers great protection, even against teeth. As clothing, however, leather can greatly reduce mobility. Leather chaps over jeans would be preferable to leather pants, especially since the lower legs are more likely to be bitten than the groin. Lightweight leather jackets would be sufficient to fend off bites, but heat is a serious concern, as is the ability of zombies to grab the fabric. '''Leather work gloves are ideal. They allow full mobility of the hand, protect against bites, and can be quickly abandoned if zombies manage to grab and hold a person's hand. Leather driving gloves do not offer anywhere near as much protection, plus they are harder to remove. Neoprene diving suits -''' Neoprene suits must fit the wearer to be of use. It would be hard to acquire one after the turn, so having one in advance or being a diver helps. A full body suit (from the neck to the wrist to the ankle) provides full body coverage with no weak spots, no gaps and no loose fabric that zombies can easily grab. The greatest danger of neoprene suits is overheating and sweating. Neoprene is watertight, which also means it is airtight and will keep heat in. This problem can be avoided by living in cooler climates or only wearing the suit when planning combat. Neoprene comes in different thicknesses and linings. Thicker fabrics will offer more protection, but also come with increased weight and heat. Some suits come with attached hoods (which makes turning one's head difficult), or seperate hoods can be bought that only expose the face. Neoprene diving gloves also exist. ----- When it comes to '''footwear, anything that does not completely cover the foot is worthless. All it takes is one bite on the toe and you're gone. Mobility is an equally important consideration. Footwear must both allow running and traction. 'Running shoes - ' Nearly any brand of running shoes is adequate. They won't protect the ankles, but they will cover the foot and enable running. Most offer good traction on any surface, including climbed walls. 'Dress and casual shoes -' These should be abandoned immediately unless nothing else is available. Shoes with heels and flat solves reduce grip and greatly impede running. On many surfaces, water is enough to cause people to lose traction, slip and fall. 'Work boots and motorcycle boots - ' These offer excellent protection of both the foot and the shin, which make them a good combination with pants. But both designed for walking, not running any great distances. Both may become impediments to long distance travel. 'Hiking, police and military boots -' These types of boots do not go as far up the leg as other boots and are made of softer materials that could be penetrated by teeth. But both offer more protection than running shoes, and allow running over long distances as well as climbing. ----- There are likely others that could be expanded on. I just wanted to start the conversation.